iledesdefisextremesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ma luissahhotmail.com/Le Extremes
Chris: (Voice over, Recapping last episode) Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Dave made sure that things between he and Sky were OK, and they weren’t (laughs). The 3 Zone challenge put the teams in some crazy dangerous situations. We saw a side of Max that was even creepier than the side he’d been showing us. And Topher got a very important phone call from the network saying that he was taking over as the new host. Sadly for Topher, the calls were from me, and I’m a liar. Topher took the blame, the cannon went blam. (Cuts out to Chris at the bonfire) Now it’s back to the game and only 7 remain. Who’s next to go? Watch the show! It’s time for Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Opening Credits) (Cuts to the Cave where Team Maskwak is sleeping) Chris: (Whispering though the loudspeaker) Shhh sleepy heads. (Max, Sugar and Dave sleeping) I’m here to turn your dreams into nightmares. (Cut to the Treehouse where Sky and Scarlett are sleeping) Picture yourselves on a dangerous Island. (Blows the air horn waking them up, speaks loudly) PSYCH. (Cuts to Jasmine and Shawn in the tree above the tree house, covering their ears) Jasmine: AH! Shawn: AW, MY EARS! (Cuts back to the cave. Dave and Max cover their ears. Sugar sleeps through it.) Chris: You’re ALREADY on a dangerous Island! (Laughs evilly) Meeting Area, NOW! (Sugar snores) (Cuts to the meeting area. Everyone is tired.) Max: What is so important that it request us waking up in the middle of the night? Scarlett: Cognitive function is dependent on our REM sleep. Shawn: (Yawns) Can we go back to bed now? Chris: The reason I called you here is because, it’s time to merge the teams. Consider yourself merged. Jasmine: And that couldn’t wait until morning? Chris: Nope, cause I thought that… (Sky interrupts) Sky: Wait! Me and Max have only swapped teams for about 24 hours and NOW you want to merge us. Kind of pointless don’t you think? Chris: First of all, don’t interrupt me. Second, the reason I did it is because I want to make you lives miserable, instead of making them better. That, and I’m actually done with romance on this show. Broken relationships are one way to ruin some one’s life. (Laughs, everyone glares) Anyways, as I was about to say, merging you guys in the middle of the night is a great way to start our nighttime challenge. Dave: Can you just give us a day off from challenges until tomorrow night so that we can spend all of tomorrow resting for it? Chris: Hey, tired stress is a great way to torture each and every one of you. And that is what this challenge is all about. I call it, To Be or Not To Be, Tortured. (Evil Laugh, everyone is shocked) In this challenge, one of you will get the chance to torture one of the other players. (Chef arrives with a monitor) It will be determined on this monitor. (Pulls out a one button remote) When I press this button, it will randomize your profile images. When I press it a second time, it will stop on the person that will be tortured. And the third time will land on the one that will be torturing you. (Laughs, everyone but Sugar looks worried) (Confessional) Sugar: (Excited) OH YEAH! Now this is my kind of challenge. Back home I use to torture the other pageant competitors just so I could win. Threatening is what I do best! (Cuts to Shawn’s) Shawn: (Worried) Oh man! If Jasmine tortures me, I hope she goes easy on me? I still feel guilty about what happened between us in the 3 X’s challenge. I hope I don’t have to beg for forgiveness. (Cuts to Sky’s) Sky: (Nervous) I don’t want to be tortured when I’m tired. When I tired, I can’t focus. When I can’t focus, I get angry. When I get angry, I end up snapping at people and start saying things that I don’t really mean. (End Confessional) Chris: Oh, and watch out, because at some point, I will get the chance to torture one of you for one time only. (Everyone is annoyed) Dave: You just want us to suffer for the million don’t you? Chris: Yep! Just like I always do each season. Sugar: So how is it determined on who will go home next? Chris: Chef and I just tested this out on two interns. One was tortured so badly that he left the Island. So, whoever quits first, that person will be the one to be fired out of the cannon. Game Over, do not pass GO, do not collect one million dollars! Now let’s see who will be our first victim. (He presses the button and the images of the players randomize. Chris presses it again and it lands on Sky.) Sky! (Sky gasp) (Confessional) Sky: Oh COME ON! I mean I like going first as much as I like winning first, but NOT when I’m tired. (End Confessional) Chris: And your torturer is (presses the button again and it lands on Sugar) Sugar. Sugar: Yehaw! (Sky is nervous) Chris: (Chef brings in a chair for the one getting tortured to sit on) OK Sky, take a seat. Sugar, the floor is all yours. (Sugar pulls out a cabbage.) A cabbage, you’re going to make her eat that cabbage? Sugar: Oh, I’m not going to make her eat it. (She takes a bite out of the cabbage and then throws it away. She then turns around, pointing her butt towards Sky) Fire in the hole! (Sugar unleashes a huge fart, covering Sky in a cloud of Sugar’s gas.) Sky: (Coughs) Oh, nasty! Chris: (Impressed) You can say that again. So, is that enough to make you quit? Sky: (Still coughing) NO! Chris: (Not caring) OK; Let’s see who is next. (He presses the button again. The next ones land on Scarlett and Max.) Scarlett: WHAT! Max: Yes! Time to do evil on my own sidekick. (Scarlett glares at him as he laughs. She takes a seat.) So Scarlett, how does it feel to be tortured by your master? (Scarlett growls at Max) Sheesh, calm down Scarlett I haven’t even tortured you yet. Scarlett: (She snaps) Oh, I’ll show you torture! You are a pathetic excuse of a villain! (Max gasp in horror) Your ideas are stupid, you fail at everything you do, you are the most annoying human being on the planet, and most of all, I AM NOT YOU SIDEKICK! You’re just a worthless piece of trash! (Everyone gasp except for Chris) Max: But, but, but… (His eyes begin to water and he runs off crying. Scarlett smiles with triumph.) (Confessional) Max: (Sobbing) OK Scarlett, if that’s how you feel, (goes from sad to angry) then I’ll make sure that you will be the next one to go. (Goes back to sobbing) (End Confessional) Chris: Nice! Having the torturer getting tortured; I hope we see more of that? OK, next! (This time, the randomizer lands on Dave and Shawn.) Dave, Shawn, you guys are up. (Dave looks nervous as he takes a seat) Alright Shawn, how are you going to get Dave? Shawn: Oh I know one way! Sorry I have to do this again Dave, but I only know one way to torture you. Dave: Oh No! You don’t mean… Shawn: Yeah sorry, (puts his finger to the side of his nose) Snot Rocket Part Two! (He blows his nose and blows snot all over Dave again) Dave: (He and everyone else are grossed out) Ew, ew, get it off me, GET IT OFF ME? Chris: Relax; I remembered how to get it off. Chef! (Chef brings in two electric eels and zaps Dave, electrocuting the snot off of him) So, had enough? Dave: (Angrily) No! Chris: (Unimpressed) Fine, next. (The next two are Jasmine and Sky. Sky is a little nervous.) (Confessional) Sky: I don’t know how to torture her. Guess I’ll have to make something up. Actually, I should have a stern discussion with her about her actions earlier today, yesterday, whatever. (End Confessional) (Jasmine takes a seat as Sky (who is still tired) begins her torture) Sky: Jasmine, (yawns) you need to stop acting like a big jerk to everyone. Jasmine: (Shocked) But I’m not a jerk! Sky: Well you didn’t need to sabotage Dave, throw away Shawn due to your broken relationship, and even yell at Topher. He’s actually a nice guy and your attitude is exactly why I voted for you. Jasmine: (Outraged) What, you voted for me? Oh why I outta… Dave: (Surprised) Wait, you’re the one who told Sky to sabotage with the horn and ignore me during the last challenge? (Jasmine nods) (Confessional) Dave: (Angry) Oh I hope I get to torture you Jasmine. It’s your fault I got hurt over and over. (Begins to think) Maybe if I continue to act tough like a real champion, she will want to be with me. (Confident) Yeah! (End Confessional) Sky: (Pauses for a second, and yawns) I’m sorry, that wasn’t much of a torture. I just had to get that off my chest. Chris: (Unimpressed) Wow, Worst, Torturer, Ever! For that, I think you should be tortured again since you failed to give us an actual torture. (Sky gasp just as Max returns after shaking off what Scarlett said to him earlier on) Chris: Welcome back, Max! You’re just in time to torture Sky. Sky: (Confused) What? Max: (Impressed) Oh this is going to be easy. (Sky takes her seat as Max walks up to her) Max: I know something that all the best athletes would never do; eat junk food. (Sky gasp as he laughs evilly) Chris: (A bit impressed) Oh, what are you going to feed her? Max: A chocolate bar! Chris: (No longer impressed) Seriously, just a chocolate bar? Max: It’s all I got, unless you’ve got something that will make her puke. (Sky begins to cower) Chris: Well I would, (annoyed) but because the fans are sick and tired of that, I decided to go one season without making someone puke their guts out. The things I do just to satisfy the people who watch this show. (Sky is relieved) Max: Fine, but she still has to eat it; the whole thing. (Sky nervously takes the chocolate bar) Sky: I don’t know. I’ve never had a chocolate bar before. Shawn: (Shocked) Are you kidding me? You’ve never had one? Dude they’re delicious! Sugar: I have to agree with him on that. (Sky gulps as see takes a bite out of the chocolate bar. She suddenly smiles as she licks her lips.) Sky: Mmm, you are right Shawn. This is delicious! Max: (Rubbing his hands together) Does it make you want more? Does it make you want to give up everything healthy that you love to eat? Sky: Nope! This is good, but I’ll only have them on special occasions. (Takes another bite) Max: AHHH! (Collapses to the floor) (Confessional) Sky: (Continues to eat the chocolate bar and licking her lips) Mmm, Thanks Max! (She burps) Excuse Me! (End Confessional) Chris: (Stunned) OK that was the second worst torture I have ever seen. Is there ANYONE who can give someone a good torture? (Dave smiles deviously) (Confessional) Dave: Yes, now’s my chance to strike! And thanks to the Pit Challenge, I know how to do it. (End Confessional) Dave: I choose to torture Jasmine! (Everyone except Chris gasp) Sky: (Concerned) Dave, what are you doing? Dave: I’m going to be tough on Jasmine as pay back for telling you to choose competition over me. Once you see what I do, you’ll have to be with me. (Sky looks worried) (Jasmine is about to sit down, but Dave stops her) Dave: Wait, I want you to dig a hole, (Jasmine looks confused) then I want you to get in it, (she begins to sweat nervously) and then I’ll cover the top of it, (she begins to shake nervously) and stay in there for about 5 minutes. Jasmine: (Screams) Chris: (Laughs) Using her biggest fear against her by having her do something that Gwen did back in season 1, NICE! (Minutes later, the hole has been dug. Chef delivers a big wooden plank to cover the hole with.) Dave: OK, the hole is dug, now get in there. (Jasmine tries to climb in but is too scared to. Dave begins to shout at her like an army general.) I said GET IN THERE MAGGOT! (Sky is shocked by Dave’s attitude as Jasmine climbs down. Dave gives her a watch and covers the top of the hole and sits on top of it to make sure she doesn’t bail out.) (Confessional) Sky: Why do you have to be so tough just to get me to like you Dave? I already like you just the way you are. Once I have the million, and then use it, then I can focus on you. (End Confessional) Chris: Ok, while we wait for her time in the hole to be up, let’s move on shall we. (He presses the button and its Shawn’s turn to be tortured, by Sky; who is still tired.) Sky: (Yawns) OK, (pauses for a moment) sorry, I’ve got nothing. I’m just too tired. Shawn: Oh come on! Can’t I just torture her? Chris: Sure, why not? (Sky looks annoyed at him) Shawn: Hey Chef, can I get a full garbage can here? (Chef arrives with a garbage can full of garbage.) Sky: What are you going to do with that? Are you going to force me to watch you dig in there? Shawn: Nope! (He then grabs a hand full of garbage (some dirt, a banana peel, and an old fish) and covers Sky with it.) Sky: (Disgusted) Ew, what was that for? Shawn: Sorry Sky, but it’s the only way to keep you safe from any zombies. Jasmine: (Shouting from her hole) WHAT? (Confessional) Jasmine: OK Shawn, if you mention zombies one more time, I’m going to torture YOU! (End Confessional) Sky: (Moans at Chris) Can I go and get cleaned up? Chris: (Covers his nose) Oh yeah, definitely! (Sky leaves to clean herself up.) (Confessional) Sky: (Getting garbage out of her hair as she moans) I hope this is the last time I get tortured tonight. (End Confessional) Chris: OK, who’s next? (Chris presses the button and this time it is Max who would get tortured by Sugar. Max sits down as Sugar pulls out another cabbage.) Max: Seriously you’re going to do this again? Sugar: You know what they say, “If it ain’t broke, make it better”. (She begins to eat the whole cabbage) Max: That’s not how the saying… (Before he can finish, Sugar farts in his face and continues to do it with each bite that she takes. Everyone one is grossed out again except for Scarlett.) (Confessional) Scarlett: That was disgusting, but since it was Max, (gives an evil looking smile) it was too funny and enjoyable for me to be grossed out about it. (End Confession) Chris: (Notice Sky returning after cleaning herself up.) Sky, welcome back! Enjoyed your alone time? (Sky just glares at him with her tired eyes.) Dave: (Notices her and decides to be tough on Max) Come on you big baby. FIGHT IT LIKE A MAN! Sky: (Annoyed) Dave, STOP IT! (Confessional) Dave: I’m trying to be tough for you so that you would like me. Now you don’t want me to? Make up your mind will you? (End Confessional) (Cuts back to Max who successfully made it through Sugar’s torture and faints) Chris: (Wearing a gas mask) OK now that that’s over, we still have time for another torture before Jasmine is done. So, time to see who’s up next. (Chris presses the button and the monitor shows Scarlett and Shawn.) (Confessional) Shawn: I tortured Sky with my zombie surviving skills so I’m going to do it to Scarlett. Even a brainiac like her has to be scared about the undead. (End Confessional) (Scarlett sits down as Shawn walks over to her. But before he can scare (or bore) her with his obsession over the Zombie Apocalypse, she interrupts him.) Scarlett: Zombies aren’t real and neither is the apocalypse. Shawn: (Groans in frustration) Seriously? Jasmine: (Angry) THAT’S IT! (She pounds her way out of the Hole and sending Dave up into a tree; her 5 minutes are up. She then grabs him by his vest.) Again with the Zombie thing! It’s time for me to torture YOU. Shawn: WHAT! Chris: Oh, this ought to be good. Dave: (Still stuck in the tree) Um, Hello? Can anyone get me down from here? (Sky brings Dave back to the others just as Jasmine is about to torture Shawn) Jasmine: OK Shawn, time to end this! (Shawn begins to sweat bullets.) (Confessional) Shawn: That’s it, I’m begging. (End Confessional) Shawn: (Out loud, gets down on his knees) OK I’M BEGGING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS PLEASE! (Everyone, including Jasmine, is surprised) Jasmine, I’m sorry about what I did to you back at the 3 X’s challenge. But it wasn’t my fault. Dave told me that you and the others were zombies just to get my head back into the game. (Jasmine looks crossly and Dave; who just smiles sheepishly) Yes, my zombie obsession can get out of hand. But surviving the apocalypse or just living in general is useless if I can’t survive with the one I love. (Jasmine is suddenly touched by what Shawn said.) Jasmine, you are an amazing person, and I don’t know how I can live without you. (Her eyes begin to water as she smiles.) I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. (Just then a zombie pops out from behind Jasmine. Everyone but Scarlett screams.) (Confessional) Scarlett: (Confused) But Zombies don’t exist. How can this be? (End Confessional) Chris: Wow! Will anyone survive this? Will Sky actually be able to torture someone? Sky: Hey! Chris: Will anyone quit before the sunrises? Find out when we return to Total Drama Pahkitew Island. (Commercial Break) (Cuts back to Shawn trying to warn Jasmine about the zombie behind her) Shawn: (In shock) JASMINE LOOK OUT! (Jasmine turns around and screams in terror. Shawn stands up looking angrily at the zombie.) Shawn: You leave her alone! (He jumps on it and starts beating the crud out of it. Everyone cheers. Shawn catches his breathe after defeating the zombie.) Jasmine: Shawn, you save my life. (Both her and Shawn share a hug. Everyone except Chris and Scarlett goes “Awe” when they did. Just then, Shawn sees something that came from the Zombie.) Shawn: Is this a metal bolt? So does this mean that the zombie was a robot? (Both him and Jasmine are confused) (Confessional) Scarlett: A Robot? Should have known it was another one of Chris’ tricks. Once I have control of the Island, I’ll uncover all your secrets. (End Confessional) Shawn: Hey Chris, is there something you want to tell us? Chris: (Nervously refuses to answer and focuses back on the game.) OK, back to the game. (A montage of tortures begins. First is Scarlett teaching Dave some college level mathematics.) Dave: (Holding his head) AH, MAKE IT STOP! (Then cuts to Sky trying to torture Sugar but she can’t think of anything so she just walks away. But Chris tells her to sit down and let Jasmine torture her now. She gives Sky some toy medals and tells her to through them in the fire. Sky just looks upset to see those 1st place medals burn and melt in the fire; even though they were fake. Then it cuts to Shawn taking off Jasmine’s left shoe and tickling her foot with a feather. Jasmine laughs.) Chris: (Unimpressed) Really? Shawn: I’m not going to be mean to her. Jasmine and I are on good terms again. Besides, tickle tortures are a kind of torture, but completely harmless and fun. Am I right Jasmine? Jasmine: (Continues to laugh) Yes! (Chris just looks annoyed that no one is getting hurt or humiliated. Then Max is up and he has to torture…) Max: Courtney? But she’s not competing. Chris: True, but this a good way to say hello to today’s surprise cameo. (Max walks over to Courtney who is sitting in the chair. Just as soon as Max stops, Courtney (annoyed about being on the show again and looking for a way to take her anger out on someone) kicks him in the kiwis, causing Max to fall to the ground in pain as Courtney gets up and walks away. The montage ends.) Chris: So let’s see who is getting tortured again. (He presses the button and it stops on Sky.) Sky: This is the 5th time I’ve been tortured! Can you choose someone else? Chris: Whatever it lands on that’s who gets tortured, (he then presses the button and his image pops up) and guess who gets to torture you this time. (Confessional) Sky: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? (End Confessional) Chris: You can just stay where you are for this one. (Pulls out a CD from his pocket) I have here a copy of one of your home movies for everyone to see. Sky: (Nervously begging) No, please! Don’t show everyone that. (Confessional) Dave: Whatever is on that disc has gotten Sky really scared. I hope it doesn’t make her quit? I want her to move on. (End Confessional) Chris: OK! (Pops the disc into the DVD player under the monitor) I lied! (Sky covers her eyes as the clip shows her (still 16 years old) sitting on her bedroom floor in a dress barefoot having a tea party with her stuffed animals.) Sky Clip: (Talking to her stuffed bear) Would you like to have some more tea Mr. Cuddles? (Everyone but Dave begins to crack up.) Max: Wait, you still play with your stuffed toys? (Laughs even harder) Jasmine: Sky I didn’t realize that there was a part of you that wasn’t focused on sports. (Sky has a blank expression on her face.) Scarlett: (Chuckles) This is very funny and strange because she is clearly too old to be playing with her toys. Shawn: I don’t know what’s creepier, zombies or this? Sky Clip: (Shows her giggling at her stuffed rabbit) Oh Mr. Cotton Tail you are funny! Shawn: Yep, definitely this! (Sky hides her face in her lap.) Sky Clip: (Talking to her stuffed cat) More sugar Ms. Fluffy? (Everyone laughs even harder. Max falls to the ground laughing.) Sugar: Oh Golly! That is the ugliest dress I have ever seen. (Dave, who didn’t think that this was funny, wanted to defend Sky by saying that she looked more beautiful in a dress and that there was no shame in doing or playing with something that you love, but he thought that if he did, he wouldn’t be tough enough for her. So he didn’t do anything.) Chris: (Still cracking up) You see Sky, this is how you torture someone. Sky: (Shouting up into the nighttime sky) MY LIFE IS RUINED! Chris: Oh come on; it’s not over. In fact, since that was the best torture I have seen tonight, it’s not over until we have tortured you again. (Confessional) Sky: (Frustrated) Can I ever get a break? (End Confessional) Chris: So, who else wants to torture the athlete? Scarlett: I will. (Confessional) Sky: (Shocked) Now my old best friend wants to torture me? (Angrily) I am so humiliated and tired that I am about to lose it. (End Confessional) (Sky takes a sit as Scarlett walks over to the monitor) Scarlett: OK Sky, tell me, do you have any fans? Sky: (Confused) Doesn’t everyone have one? Scarlett: Well, I have here some fan messages that were sent in by 3 fans of the show, all of them talking about you. (Scarlett plays the messages that were sent by the following fans;:icontdgirlsfanforever: (ME),:iconbeekermaroo777:,:iconsolelick: :icontdgirlsfanforever: : At first, I believed in Sky and was really rooting for her to win, (Sky looks very happy when she heard this.) but not anymore. (Sky smile turns into a frown.) :iconbeekermaroo777: : Sky, you had so much into ya, yet you basically blew it out like the mineral water you burped out...So disappointed... (Sky blushes with embarrassment) :icontdgirlsfanforever: : She is becoming the exact opposite of what a really useful person would be; caring about herself and no one else. (The last part makes Sky feel worse.) :iconsolelick: : Sky is so bland and boring, like Zoey. :iconbeekermaroo777: : Wow...I disagree with fans who say that Zoey's boring...But I agree with them saying Sky's just as entertaining as watching Monty Python. :icontdgirlsfanforever: : She is becoming less credible with each challenge. (Sky looks like she is about to cry.) :iconsolelick: : She's such a spoiled sport. :icontdgirlsfanforever: : Will she ever learn that love is more valuable and important than a million dollars? :iconsolelick: : God! Does she ever have feelings for anyone, what an… (Cuts off before a certain 3 letter mean word is used. Sky is shocked.) :icontdgirlsfanforever: : I thought Sky was going to be special, but now, she’s… (Sky’s eyes begin to water) nobody! (A small tear escapes her eye, but quickly wipes it away as she hides her face) (Scarlett turns off the monitor) Scarlett: See, you’re nothing special. You’re small, weak, and most of all, worthless. (Sky’s head suddenly lifts up in shock and her flashback plays again; showing her at age 10 getting picked on by a bunch of bigger athletes calling her worthless. It then cuts back to reality where her sadness turns into anger. She gets out of the chair and begins walking furiously towards Scarlett.) Sky: I can’t believe that after being away from you for 6 years you have turned into the very thing that you saved me from. Scarlett: (Confused, and a bit terrified) What are you talking about? Sky: (Even angrier) You know darn well what I am talking about. You stood up to those bullies back in the 5th grade. You became my best friend ever since that day. But then you left for another school. And now I know why; you LIED to me about being my friend. (She backs Scarlett up against a tree) You never really cared about me back then, and now you don’t care about me today. I can’t believe it, you have become… EVIL! (Everyone except for Chris gasp in horror. Sky sees the look on their faces and quickly recovers. Then she looks at Scarlett and sees her crying.) Scarlett: (Sobbing) Of course I still remember you. I was just playing the game. (She pushes away from Sky and runs off crying) By the way Chris, I’m not quitting. (She continues to run as Sky looks on) (Confessional) Sky: (Guilty) Oh No, What have I done? (End Confessional) Chris: (Excited) Wow, in all the years I have been hosting this show, I have never seen anything as cruel and dishonest as that. (Laughs) Oh man, you are on a roll. (Stops laughing) Let’s see you get tortured one last time. Sky: (Upset and angry) Are you serious? Chris: Yep! And since you are about to get tortured for the 7th time, I have decided that if you can make it through this one, you will move on to the final 6 no matter what. (Confessional) Sky: (Annoyed) This last one better be worth it? (End Confessional) Chris: (Realizes something) You know what? You have been tortured by everyone here except for Dave. So he will be you final torturer. Sky: (Shocked) WHAT? (Confessional) Sky: (Covering her eyes with her hands) Me and my big mouth. (Uncovers her face) Why Dave? Why? (Cuts to Dave’s) Dave: (Shocked) I don’t want to be mean to Sky. Then again, this could determine whether Sky does care about me or not. (Nervous) I hope she does! I’m still confused about her and Topher. (End Confessional) (Sky sits down back in the chair as Dave walks up to her) Chris: OK Sky, make it through this one, and you will win immunity. (Sky is starting to feel tired again; and a little cranky. Sky has now developed bags under her eyes.) And GO! Dave: (Putting his fingertips together) Sky, I know what you did to me earlier was wrong. But I must ask you; who do you prefer, me or Topher? (Sky’s worried expression turns to anger.) Sky: Seriously, even you think that Topher and I are in love? He and I are just friends. Also, I’m tired of you asking me to be your girlfriend. Dave: (Out loud) Why is it so hard to accept the fact that you have feelings for me? I can tell by the way you look at me. Sky: Well maybe it’s because I think you are a good friend, and that’s all we’ll ever be. (Dave is shocked) Dave: Just friends? But I don’t just want us to be friends. Can’t you see that we make a great team together in these challenges? Sky: Sorry Dave, but you haven’t been all that helpful at all. Dave: But I was the one who suggested that we save you for either that last part of a challenge or for an opponent who was stronger than the rest of us. Sky: I know that, but what I mean is that you’re not focused on the challenges themselves. Dave: I am focused on them; by helping you to win them. That way, when we make it to the finale together, we could split the million. (Sky is both surprised and worried.) Sky: Split the million? No! Splitting the million isn’t good enough. I need all of it! (Dave is shocked) And I can’t let anyone get in the way. Dave: (Confused and worried) But what about your friends? You wouldn’t have made it this far without their help. Don’t you think they deserve some of the glory? (Sky crosses her arms and looks away in denial) Dave: And what about me? I thought that we would win together? I thought you wanted to be with me? I thought that you and I would be together forever? (Sky was so tired, unfocused, and cranky that she snapped) Sky: LISTEN DAVE! I can’t focus on you or anyone else in the competition right now. (Dave and the other are terrified.) My goal for the million is WAY more important than something stupid like going to college to put make up on famous animals, building a zombie proof bunker, or even a flower slash cage fighting school. (Sugar, Shawn, and Jasmine are offended by Sky’s comment and glare at her.) Also, you have become a competitive jerk too. Dave: (Offended) Really? But I thought that you said you loved me? Sky: (Furious) I said I like you too but. But you didn’t want to hear the “but”. Dave: (Demanding) Then what was the “but”? (He demands again even harder.) WHAT WAS IT? I NEED TO KNOW! Sky: (Completely lost it) I LIKE YOU TOO BUT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! (Sky suddenly covers her mouth, finally realizing what she had just said. Everyone but Chris gasps. Dave is heartbroken while Sky fells guilty.) (Confessional) Sky: (Guilty) Oh No, not again. I should have said that “I like you too but I HAVEN’T broken up with my boyfriend yet”. (End Confessional) Dave: (Denial) I don’t believe you! Chris: Oh yeah! Well I have some proof here. (Chris pushes a button on a different remote revealing Sky’s audition tape.) Sky Audition: Hi, I’m Sky! (Chris pauses it.) Sky: Oh No, my audition tape! Chris: Let’s just skip to the good part. (Fast Forwards it.) Sky Audition: If I do make it on Total Drama, I’ll really miss my boyfriend Keith. (Everyone including Sky Gasps. Dave just stares at the monitor with a blank expression.) Chris: (Waving his hand in front of Dave) Dave! Maybe he didn’t hear that. Let’s play it again. Sky Audition: I’ll miss my boyfriend Keith. (Rewinds) My boyfriend Keith. (Rewinds) My boyfriend Keith. (3 little Sky heads circle slowly around Dave’s head speaking in a slow mode chipmunk voice.) Sky Heads: My boyfriend Keith. Sky: Um, Dave? Dave: (Screams as he holds his head) THAT was the “but”. But I have a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! (Confessional) Sky: I had to say that because he was the one who was filming my audition tape at the time. If you must know his name is Keith McGurrin. I was going to break up with him before coming here due to what he did days after filming me, but I ran out of time. And yes, I not only like Dave, I do truly love him. (Covers her face with her hands) I really messed up big time! (End Confessional) Dave: (Heartbroken) OK, if this guy… Sky: (Interrupts) Keith! Dave: (Annoyed) Whatever! …is your boyfriend, then I guess you don’t care about me at all? Sky: No Dave! Yes he is my boyfriend, but he’s not the one. You’re the one for… Dave: (Interrupts) Nope, I don’t want to hear about it anymore. (Stops and realizes something Sky said earlier.) Wait a minute, you just said that we would only be friends, but now you say that you love me? Can’t you ever make up your mind? Sheesh, no wonder I’m the one who comes up with all the plans on our old team because all of yours are stupid. (Sky is shocked and is about to answer him.) Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to hear from you. In fact, I don’t want to hear from you ever again. EVER! Sky: (Upset) But Dave… Dave: (Interrupts) FORGET IT! If I can’t be with you, then there is no point in me staying in this game. Chris: Does this mean that… Dave: Yes Chris, I QUIT! (Everyone is both surprised by Dave quitting and relieved that the challenge is over. Sky is really upset.) Who says that the torturer can’t quit. Chef, prepare the cannon. I’m going home! Maybe I’ll go and find Ella and tell her that I prefer her now instead of Sky. At least SHE never broke my heart! (Dave walks away. Sky chases after him.) Sky: (Pulls on Dave’s arm) Dave no please, don’t go! Dave: (Yanks his arm away from Sky) Get away from me! Why should you care about me now? You’ve never really cared about me, you’ve never cared about the others, heck, I don’t think you even care about your sister; not even if her life was in danger. (Sky stops and her eyes begin to water even heavier than before.) (Confessional) Sky: (Beginning to Sob) Dave, how could you say that? (End Confessional) (Cuts to the Cannon of Shame; with Dave inside it) Dave: (To everyone) Guys, I hope that you make sure that Sky doesn’t win the million. If you guys were me, (Sky shows up) I would win the million just to burn it in front of her and see the look on her face when she loses everything that she has been working so hard for vanish right before her eyes. (Tears begin to roll down her face as Chris pushes the button shooting Dave out of the cannon.) Goodbye Sky, (fired out) FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Everyone leaves, pretending that Sky wasn’t there) Sky: (Weakly) Guys, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. Jasmine: (Angry) Not only did you try to vote me off but even you think my dream for the million is stupid! Can’t a girl dream? Shawn: (Defending her) You know what Jazz, I think your dream is better than Sky’s. (Jasmine hugs him to thank him for defending her) Sugar: (Points at Sky confidently) Tonight, I have learned that I’m smarter than you. And I’m also prettier than you. But if you were pretty, you would be pretty with an ugly heart. (Sky is offended and upset by what she said.) Max: So evil of you. And I’m the only one who should be evil here. Once I get rid of Scarlett, you’re next. (Sky becomes even more upset when Chris walks up to her) Chris: Nice job Sky! If we have another Heroes vs. Villains season, you would definitely be on the villains team. (Sky is both shocked and saddened by what Chris just said. It begins to rain.) (Cuts to the cave) (Sky walks in all wet, gets down on her knees crossing here arms on top of a huge stone, lowers her head face down on the stone and begins crying herself to sleep) Sky: (Sobbing, whispering) What have I done? I was reunited with my best friend, I could’ve made some new ones, and I could’ve had a new boyfriend who really does care about me. But now, I’ve lost everyone. (Continues sobbing) Dave, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry to you, to everyone, and most of all, I’m sorry to you, … (But before she could finish, she heard someone coming into the cave. It was Scarlett.) Oh, Scarlett, I’m so sorry! (Sky continues to cry.) (Scarlett places a hand on her shoulder and Sky stops crying. Scarlett gives her a gentle smile as she closes her eyes and grabs a hold of her glasses. She then quickly removes them as her smile turn into a menacing looking snarl as well as her green eyes turning blood red.) Scarlett: YOU WILL BE! (She then grabs Sky and ties her up. She then rips off her hair band, letting her hair down with spiky looking strands sticking out on the sides and upwards on the top front of her head. Sky is horrified by what she saw. She was right about Scarlett being evil. Scarlett then drags Sky outside through the wet mud (the rain had stopped by then). She then uses the remote she made during the Pit Challenge to open a secret hatch under a rock. Before she jumped in with Sky, Chris managed to find them.) Chris: Scarlett there you are! Where have you… (Scarlett quickly hits Chris in the back of the head with a branch; knocking him out. She then leaves a note next to him just before jumping down the hole with Sky.) Scarlett: Now you are going to pay for getting in my way, annoying the heck out of me, and almost blowing my cover. (She laughs evilly as she jumps down into the hole carrying Sky with her.) Sky: HELLLLLLLLP! (The rock hatch closes on them.) (TO BE CONTINUED) (End Credits) (Fades into the losers beach where Dave over shots the sand and crashes into a dirt pile.) Dave: (Popping out of the dirt) Ew, Dirt, I Hate Dirt! (Notices a dirt clump that is in the shape of Sky’s head. He picks it up and becomes even angrier.) Dave: If I ever see Sky again, I am going to ruin her life! (Dave crushes the dirt clump in his hands. He then wipes the dirt off on his shirt and walks away. The camera then pans over towards the island where Scarlett’s transparent evil face overlooks the island as it starts to shape shift mysteriously.) Category:Blog posts